


LoveGame

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's the principle of the matter...





	LoveGame

**Author's Note:**

> After this, I'm considering changing the 'Sideswipe Watches Too Much Human Porn' series to 'Sideswipe Watches Too Much Human Entertainment'! :)

                Sunstreaker wasn’t a fan of messes in general, but he was _quite_ fond of the particular mess Sideswipe made when he was leaking and squirming in Sunstreaker’s lap. And the more he wiggled, the better. So Sunstreaker continued to hold off from opening his panel, letting Sideswipe get hotter and hotter from their kissing and Sunstreaker groping every inch of Sideswipe’s frame he could get his hands on.

                “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Why are you such a sadist?” Sideswipe complained, doing his best to wedge his knee between Sunstreaker’s legs. Sunstreaker grabbed it and pulled it outward, spreading Sideswipe’s thighs back out over Sunstreaker’s lap. He knew what Sideswipe was trying to do; rut against Sunstreaker’s thigh, the sneaky fragger. Well, Sunstreaker wasn’t having it. Sideswipe would overload on Sunstreaker’s spike and no way else tonight.

                “C’mon, Sunny, I’m dying here.”

                “You’re not dying,” Sunstreaker replied, rolling his optics. He slid his hands up Sideswipe’s back, grasping his shoulders from behind and pulling him backwards. Sunstreaker moved with him, nipping at Sideswipe’s collar fairing.

                Sideswipe whined, hips swiveling in an attempt to get friction against Sunstreaker’s abdomen. But his bared valve just met open air and another droplet of his lubricants splashed down onto Sunstreaker’s thigh. There was starting to be a good sized puddle on the berth beneath him.

                Primus, Sideswipe smelled so good… Just a little bit longer…

                “Sunny…. Sunnnnny… _please.”_

Sunstreaker grinned against his brother’s plating, planting an open mouth kiss against the seam he had just nibbled on. Now they were getting somewhere. Complaints were one thing, but once Sideswipe started begging, he was usually pretty desperate.

                And a desperate Sideswipe made the best noises, especially once he was finally penetrated.

                “Hn… you beg so nicely,” Sunstreaker commented idly. Sideswipe huffed in irritation, pinching the lowest edge of Sunstreaker’s left helm vent. Sunstreaker bit down harder on Sideswipe’s collar plating in retaliation, but the glitched deviant merely moaned louder, thrusting his chest up.

                “Yes! Please! _Pleasepleaseplease_ ,” Sideswipe chanted, rocking as much as he could in Sunstreaker’s embrace.

                “Louder,” Sunstreaker suggested.

                “PLEASEeeek!” Sideswipe shouted, voice spiraling up into a squeak when Sunstreaker moved his denta to the large energon line in the side of Sideswipe’s throat. He bit down hard, denta nearly meeting, before releasing the tubing and licking at it soothingly.

                Sideswipe squirmed harder, vents at full bore to release all the pent up heat. A low, needy whine started up in the back of his throat, one which Sunstreaker was hard pressed to ignore.

                “Alright, _fine_ ,” Sunstreaker sighed, as if it were an unpleasant chore.

                Far from it.

                 Sunstreaker wasn’t exactly immune to his twin’s charms, especially all that delightful writhing of Sideswipe’s burning-hot frame. It had been difficult, but Sunstreaker had been ruthlessly denying every request for his panel to retract for the past ten minutes.

                With an internal sigh of relief, Sunstreaker finally let his panel pop, his spike emerging from its sheath hard and dripping. Sideswipe made an excited hum and dropped his weight backwards into Sunstreaker’s arms, pelvis tilting forward to rub his valve against what he had been wanting for so long.

                “Finally,” Sideswipe moaned, too impatient to rut against Sunstreaker’s spike for more than a few seconds. He pushed forwards and Sunstreaker let him, biting his lower lip as Sideswipe’s hand immediately latched onto Sunstreaker’s spike and gave it a firm stroke.

                “I’ve been waiting for this all night! Get your disco stick in me already.”

                … what?

                Sunstreaker reached down and grabbed hold of Sideswipe’s wrist. “ _What_ did you just say?”

                Sideswipe’s head shot up and his optics widened. “Uh. Your spike. I’d like it in me now. Um... please? Heh.”

                “You called it a disco stick, didn’t you?” Sunstreaker demanded, optics narrowed.

                “Noooo… maybe…?” Sideswipe admitted, wilting a little under Sunstreaker’s glare.

                “You need to stop listening to those stupid GooGoo songs,” Sunstreaker complained. “You say the most ridiculous things after.”

                Sideswipe pouted. “Gaga. Lady. My queen! And occupy me, and I won’t have time to listen to them,” he challenged. He pulled against Sunstreaker’s grip and Sunstreaker released Sideswipe’s wrist with a huff.

                “I’ll occupy you, all right,” Sunstreaker growled, grabbing hold of Sideswipe’s aft and sliding him further up Sunstreaker’s lap. “But if you call my spike that one more time, you’re recharging on the floor.”

                “Uh huh, sure,” Sideswipe said absently, far more focused on Sunstreaker’s spike bumping against his lower belly. As well he should. Sunstreaker was going to drive all coherent thought out of Sideswipe’s head tonight, much less stupid song lyrics.

 

\--

 

                Later that evening when their systems were finally starting to cool, Sideswipe started giggling. Just out of the blue, choking back gasps and burying his face against Sunstreaker’s chest from where he was sprawled there.

                Sunstreaker stared up at the ceiling and wondered what he had done in his previous life to deserve this.

                “…the look… the look on your _face_!” Sideswipe managed through his chortles. He pushed himself up to beam at Sunstreaker. “Oh, Primus, it was the best. Di…”

                Sunstreaker grabbed hold of Sideswipe’s shoulders and shook him. “Don’t say it.”

                Sideswipe bit his lower lip, optics practically dancing in mirth. He looked about to burst and Sunstreaker _really_ didn’t want to recharge alone tonight.

                “Sideswipe…. I’m serious… _don’t_ say it,” Sunstreaker warned.

                “Hehehe, alright, fine!” Sideswipe said, still grinning. He squirmed out of Sunstreaker’s grip and collapsed back down, snuggling close. Sunstreaker stared suspiciously at the top of Sideswipe’s helm, but after several minutes, he heard his brother’s systems initiate recharge. Reassured there would be no more nonsense from his ridiculous twin (at least until morning), his own frame did the same shortly after.

                And Sunstreaker was almost asleep. 90% of the way there, in fact, when he heard it:

                _“… disco stick…”_

                Sunstreaker was pleased to note that Sideswipe’s body made a really satisfying clash when it landed on the floor. Yeah, Sunstreaker’d be sleeping alone tonight, but it was the principle of the thing.

 

~ End


End file.
